


Hadrian Tancredi's Great Magical Malady and the Ensuing Freesome

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Free!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Demons, Double Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Moresomes, Orgy, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, incubus, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entirely self-indulgent, incredibly long fic in which I wrote a filthy gangbang between all of the cast of Free! and my own OCs. </p><p>As much as I usually dislike OC stuff in my fandoms, and OC porn even moreso, this is a gift for my girlfriend and worth posting -- if only for the fact that it's nearly 17K of nothing but pure, unadulterated smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadrian Tancredi's Great Magical Malady and the Ensuing Freesome

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURELY SELF INDULGENT SMUT FEATURING MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THE FREE CHARACTERS HAVING AN ORGY -- I DON'T ACTUALLY EXPECT ANYONE TO READ THIS SINCE IT'S OC RUBBISH BUT THERE'S SOME GOOD PORN HERE AND IT'S WAY OUT OF CONTROL IN TERMS OF WORD COUNT SO SOMEONE MIGHT STILL ENJOY IT.
> 
> So I started writing this before Season 2 of Free! was even a thing -- that's why there's no Momo or Sousuke. Not that we're lacking for dicks here. 
> 
> Once upon a time, my girlfriend wanted me to get out of bed and listen to a piece of music and I was too comfortable and didn't want to get out of bed yet so I promised her I would write a proper smut scene of the OCs x Free characters orgy we'd discussed for an AU the night prior.
> 
> That was over a year and a half ago now.
> 
> And for the first time since it began, the "Freesome" (geddit, like a threesome but with Free!) is finally complete. As I said, it's purely indulgent OC stuff so I apologise if that's not your thing, but I still think this is pretty sweet.
> 
>  
> 
> [For reference, you can see a great commission I once got of my OCs here.](https://elkingart.tumblr.com/post/124633821622/commission-for-caedrian-from-avcon-this-weekend)
> 
>  
> 
> Cael is the blond on the right, Hadrian is the trash pile on the left. Cael is a merboy who can also get legs when he dries out and Hadrian is part incubus. Hadrian can't use fire magic despite being a demon and is quite self conscious about it so he is always trying to "awaken" his fire magic powers through all kinds of short sighted, corner cutting methods which usually ends in disaster. One time, it results in Cael and Hadrian both being dropped into the middle of the Free! universe, and Cael, being the slut that he is, swore he'd sex up all of them. Thus, our story begins!
> 
> (Cael has magic in his voice thanks to Siren magic, and Hadrian has airborne pheromones and an aphrodisiac bite, just to better explain some things that happen. As soul mates, those powers work just a little better on each other than anyone else.)
> 
> And to my lovely girlfriend, here it is, finally, in all it's glory. My gift to you. It was definitely not worth bartering for one morning of sleeping in.

Hadrian groaned. It had been hours. _Hours._ His cock twitched insistently and he tried not to think about the pressure straining against his zipper, or the chill as air skimmed the wet patch of precum steadily spreading over his lap or the sound of skin on skin mere metres from his head. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose, lower lip bitten raw between his teeth. He heard Cael moan, muffled around something thick but laced with the headiness of his siren song and Hadrian couldn't help but kick out his foot, struggling against the surprisingly well tied rope threaded around his forearms beneath one of the benches in the locker room, effectively pinning his back flush against seat. A futile effort.

 

Of course Cael had wanted to bang them all. Of course he had wanted to do them all at the same time, and  _of course_ he managed to get his own way. Hadrian just hadn't banked on being incapacitated for the whole goddamn thing. He swore. Loudly. Someone, most likely that little demonic brat called  _Nagisa_ giggled somewhere out of his line of sight. The more Hadrian tried to calm himself, feeling the overwhelming urge, the primal  _need_ to take his mate at that very moment, the more he seemed to recall the events leading up to the here and now.

 

“You're not allowed to touch,” Hadrian remembered hearing a devious little voice whisper in his ear the moment he let himself be lead into the locker room by the Iwatobi pool.

 

It was usually Cael who would say things like that with a devilish simper lacing the words with sugar-coated poison, but Cael was in front of him, not behind him (where the whisper had come from), Cael's mouth pressed to his, telling him to relax, to lie back... and before he could register the persuasive, magical tenor in Cael's murmurs against his mouth, his wrists were strapped together and he was powerless to stop them. Nagisa stepped back from his handiwork with a coy smile. Cael placed one last lingering kiss on Hadrian's lips, enjoying the taste of his mouth before taking Nagisa's hand, letting himself be lead to a clear space on some training mats nearby. Nagisa glanced towards Hadrian, meeting his eyes and grinning silently. Excellent. He could see everything that was about to happen.

 

Cael pressed himself against Nagisa, body moving in that perfectly limber, hypnotic way that had even the best of men on their knees. His lips found Nagisa's neck, trailing down the curve of his throat as his tongue peeked out to trace invisible runes of anticipation into Nagisa's skin. Nagisa shivered, a light huff voicing his approval as he tilted his head back to coax Cael in closer. Cael's hands, long and slender, crept around Nagisa's waist to hold him as they sank to their knees in unison, dragging each other slowly to the ground as their lips found one another's. A flirtatious dance of feather light kisses, punctuated with flourishes from roaming hands carving indiscriminate patterns into sensitive skin, soon lead to a more aggressive tousle for control, bodies melding together as tongues and teeth reddened both of their lips.

 

“H-hey!” Hadrian interrupted, voice fracturing ever so slightly through a throat constricted with desire, “you're not just going to leave me out, are you?”

 

He pulled at the ropes holding his arms behind his back and beneath the bench, hoping he could break or loosen them in any way. He was positively infuriated to find that, despite any additional strength his mythical ancestry may have afforded him, the coarse knots scratching at his wrists and making them itch remained unbreakable. For not the first time in his life he cursed his inability to wield fire. His demanding glare cracked, falling apart into an expression of disbelief.

 

“Guys- Cael, come on-” he implored with a wan expression.

 

Cael glanced up, which proved to be a mistake. Nagisa jumped at his moment of distraction, pinning Cael to the mat below them and sitting triumphantly across his thighs, effectively immobilising him. He kissed the boy beneath him with a heated sense of smug vigour, marrying his mouth to Cael's so perfectly he would have stolen the air from his lungs if Cael didn't have a inhuman advantage against that kind of thing. It didn't stop him from gasping into the contact, fingers coming up to twist in Nagisa's locks and tug him closer as he tried to buck up into the tempting heat of his body just out of reach. Nagisa giggled, playfully licking Cael's upper lip before delving back down to kiss him deeply, parting only to nip teasingly at the column of Cael's neck with his picture perfect teeth. Hadrian's whines continued to be ignored.

 

A hand crept below Cael's shirt, brushing beneath the loose hem to explore the soft, sensitive skin of his stomach which fluttered at the unfamiliar touch. Gentle fingertips combed across his navel, his hips, running teasingly along the line of skin where the waist of his pants concealed the delicate places beneath. Hadrian was powerless as Nagisa slowly stripped Cael out of his clothes, sliding them delicately from his body as Cael began to submit to the touch. A self satisfied smile curled the corners of his mouth as he arched his back as Nagisa ran his palms down Cael's now bare chest, skimming over his nipples which perked at the contact and made him hum in assent. It was mere minutes at that point before both were completely naked, pale skin pressed to pale skin. They were curled around one another, both sets of hands mapping out every curve, every sweet spot as they made out with a steadily growing sense of fierceness. Nagisa's teeth caught Cael's lip, tugging softly as they parted from a particularly aggressive kiss, glassy trails of saliva strung from Cael's tongue and they both moaned in earnest.

 

Hadrian had been so distracted by the performance unfolding before his eyes that he had mostly forgotten he couldn't join in until that very moment, when Cael's voice called out to him, tugged on every fibre of his being to take,  _claim_ ,  dominate _,_ _ mate –  _ and he found he was still tightly bound with no escape. He growled, ropes cutting at his wrists as he strained against them. He continued to struggle pathetically even as Nagisa's hands ran through Cael's blond curls, tugging his head between Nagisa's slender thighs. By the time Nagisa was moaning, rolling his hips in a steady back and forth into Cael's eager, open mouth, Hadrian had fallen still, silently fuming that he was being  _ ignored _ while his blood rushed South and his heart pounded in his ears. Sharp canines protruded from his gums and dripping with aphrodisiacs that turned the taste of his own mouth to something sweet.

 

By the time Nagisa had worked Cael up to an eager frenzy, Hadrian was practically rabid with lust. First he had to sit through Nagisa moaning as loud as he could, very purposefully and borderline pornographic as he shoved his cute cock as far down Cael's throat as he could and Cael was only too eager to lap it all up. Then Nagisa's fingers journeyed lower, coming to rest between Cael's thighs. Whatever he was doing down there, Hadrian couldn't get a good enough look but he had a pretty good idea based on the way Cael gasped and began to whine and shudder.

 

Hadrian realised that Nagisa didn't seem to have to do much preparation before sliding in another finger, and _another_ \- and with a growl he realised Cael had been anticipating this kind of thing happening and had readied himself earlier. _That slut_ , Hadrian thought ferociously, _he'd been planning this all along!_

 

Cael looked awfully pleased with himself, noticing the heavy scowl on Hadrian's face. He arranged himself ever so slightly, so he was turned more. This way, Hadrian got a decent view of Nagisa's fingers, all three of them at this point, scissoring in and out of him with little resistance, lubricant shining like clear wax on his skin, his pliable ass yielding to being stretched even further.

 

“ _Cael_ -” Hadrian snarled, but Nagisa interrupted him with a woeful gaze and a sharp “tsk tsk” click of his tongue.

 

“Cael's busy right now,” he fluttered his eyelashes in Hadrian's direction, thrusting his fingers deep into the other blond, also shoving Cael's head down further onto his own dick until saliva spluttered from the corners of his lips. 

 

Cael's muffled moan was choked out around Nagisa's cock, his nose pressed into the satin soft skin of the swimmer's abdomen. It was firm, as expected of an athletic boy and Cael relished the taste of salt and candied castile that played on his tongue and made his head heady with its sweetness. By the time Nagisa spun him around and teasingly rolled his hips against Cael's ass, Cael was borderline begging for it. With a syrupy whine, Cael parted his thighs further and made the most heavenly noise when Nagisa began to push into him.

 

Nagisa's cock was smaller than what he was used to, but was firm and curved oh so nicely, like a toy perfectly designed to rub against his prostate and sensitive nerves with every thrust, because that's just what Nagisa was doing. Cael tightened around him and Nagisa gasped, then laughed appreciatively, smirk painting his features into something comically devious.

 

“Feel good, Cael-chan?” he whispered into his ear, bent over his back to thumb at Cael's nipples as he gently drove up into the other blond's body, making his thighs quiver and a low moan bubble over his parted lips while he made a grab to pull Nagisa closer. He wanted him deeper, harder, _no_ , he _needed_ him deeper and harder and to _ravish_ him, _fuck_ -

 

There was a sudden rattle and the door swung inwards, two figures standing silhouetted in the doorway.

 

“-and I'll get the training menu and -- oh my GOD.”

 

Makoto had taken a few steps inside before his eyes fell on the scene before them. Cael on his hands and knees, ass in the air, with Nagisa behind him and Hadrian tied to a bench in the corner. Haru stood silently behind him while Makoto covered his mouth in shock.

 

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa trilled excitedly, waving from where he was making Cael moan into the floor mats, “Mako-chan! You're here!”

 

“Oh- we're-” Makoto stammered, moving his hand from his mouth to his eyes to avoid seeing the lewd display, “this isn't- oh my- we were just-”

 

Nagisa's eyes lowered, sizing up the two of them standing there. Despite Makoto's protesting, he hadn't made any moves to leave yet. Hadrian snarled at the newcomers from his impromptu jail, the scent of two new males on the scene whipping his animal instincts up on the defensive.

 

“Come join us!” Nagisa gasped, as though he'd just had the sudden great idea of turning this into an orgy.

 

“What?!” Makoto all but shrieked, peeking through his fingers only to see Nagisa grabbing Cael's hips and thrusting, “n-n-no!”

 

“Mako-chan~” Nagisa purred to the tune of Cael's airy sighs, “come on~”

 

“Nagisa!” Makoto gasped, covering his mouth with his hand once more, looking scandalised, “ _what are you doing?_ ”

 

Nagisa smirked.

 

“Haru-chan...?” he sing-songed, beckoning the black haired boy behind Makoto with a quirked finger.

 

“Haru and I aren't- _Haru!_ ”

 

Makoto's shaky defiance of Nagisa's proposal was interrupted by Haru budging past him, still staring at the two blonds on the floor, coming to stop in front of them.

 

“I want to join in,” Haru looked over his shoulder at Makoto who looked more confused than ever.

 

“R-really?” Makoto stammered.

 

“If I do this, perhaps I'll get mermaid powers,” Haru said entirely far too seriously. 

 

“I-... Haru, I don't think... it doesn't work like that!” 

 

“Haru-chan~” Nagisa sang out, “let's make our guest feel welcome, huh?”

 

“Yeah, Haru,” Cael gasped from the floor, “it _totally_ works like that, come join~”

 

Hadrian made a low, warning rumble deep in his chest.

 

Haru had his hands on his belt before Makoto flailed at him, crying that  _fine_ , okay,  _okay_ , he'll do it! Haru's expression didn't seem to change but somehow he looked a little happier, like he was secretly pleased with himself. Haru stepped aside and gestured to where Nagisa was slowly rolling his hips up into Cael's ass. 

 

“Y-you... want me to go... first?” Makoto asked hesitantly. 

 

“Yes,” Haru replied unblinkingly, “I want to watch.”

 

Makoto flushed a deep pink, the colour ghosting up his back and shoulders until it kissed his cheeks. He glanced at both Nagisa and Cael who were looking at him with curiously welcoming eyes, their slim, pale bodies matched together and entwined in a gratuitous show of pleasure. Cael was still moaning, filling the room with his heady gasps while Nagisa shifted, working his cock in and out with expert thrusts, pulling Cael apart with nothing more than a few well timed thrusts to his core.

 

“Nee,” Nagisa trilled deviously, “he's a little loud... Mako-chan...?”

 

Nagisa left no doubt what he wanted from Makoto when he held Cael's head over his crotch as he lazily rutted against the freckled blond's prostate. Cael all but wailed, the sound echoing off the postered walls of the small room. Makoto gasped as Cael clutched his thighs, nuzzling his lips against the bulge in Makoto's unassuming school trousers which was growing by the second. He screwed his eyes shut for a second, exhaling a deep breath that he'd been holding, before slowly sliding his eyes open to look down at Cael who was appraising him with hungry baby blues. It was beginning to feel awfully humid in that cramped locker room.

 

“You want this?” Makoto asked, voice losing a touch of the nervous waiver that had been there only a moment ago.

 

“Mmhmm,” Cael moaned, grasping for Makoto's belt.

 

“He _needs_ it,” Nagisa corrected, a devilish smile painted on his pretty lips.

 

Haru stood by and watched with deep interest, a sly glitter in his eyes. Makoto let Cael undo his pants, dragging the zipper down by his teeth until they were shed down to his ankles. Cael moaned appreciatively, taking Makoto's erection, nearly completely hard, in his hand and bringing his lips up to the tip to kiss the bead of precum gathering there. Cael licked his sticky lips and Makoto inhaled sharply as the blond moved to gently tongue at his slit.

 

Nagisa hummed happily, running his fingers up and down Cael's back as Cael went down on Makoto. He made quite a pretty sight like that, spine arced in a lovely curve, both his ass and mouth filled to the brim with cock. Nagisa spanked his freckled ass and elicited a moan from his busy lips, currently wrapped around Makoto's shaft as his tongue worked magic all down his length, tracing every curve, every bulge like he was trying to commit the feeling to memory.

 

The pitch and fever of Cael's moans began to rise in pitch as he was assaulted on both fronts. His own cock hung swollen and flushed between his thighs. Suddenly, he grabbed for it, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base. He looked up at Makoto, whose thickness was much closer to what he was used to handling, the tip brushing the back of his throat until there were the smallest beginnings of tears misting up his eyes. He blushed and swallowed, relishing the taste of salted pleasure, unique to Makoto, that he'd never had the chance to sample before. It was both exciting and enticing.

 

His pale fingers squeezed his own cock as a dribble of glistening liquid spilled from his tip, splashing meekly to the ground.

 

Nagisa was fucking his ass in all the right ways, pushing up into him until the blood rushed in his ears, and then pulling out, almost all the way and shallow fucking him until he thought he might cry. It was so good, it was clearly not the first time the blond shota demon had done something like this. Cael shuddered desperately, groaning wetly as Nagisa and Makoto both fell into a perfect tandem, pushing and pulling in sync until Cael was a hot mess. Both of them hit just the right spot, and Cael tensed. There was a moment where his hand on his cock tightened until his knuckles whitened, but it was too late. His climax made his whole body shiver, rocked by one great tremor as he spilled himself into his hand. Cum leaked slowly from between his clenched fist, puddling on the floor.

 

Nagisa took a handful of Cael's hair, fingers coiled around his curls, and pushed his head forward. He had just enough time to take one great, shuddering gasp as the aftershocks of his orgasm still rippled his core, making his breath labour and his knees weak. A moment later he was choking down Makoto's sweet, thick girth once more. 

 

Just then, the door burst open again. 

 

“ I came as fast as I cou-oh  _ my _ _ God!” _

 

Rin skidded to a halt a few paces inside the door, gazing in horror at the menage a trois laid bare right there in his line of sight. Makoto looked at him apologetically. Nagisa grinned like the Cheshire cat with a quart of cream. Cael gurgled. 

 

“ What the heck, Nagisa?” Rin borderline shouted, “you said there was an emergency!”

 

“ You invited Rin?” Haru asked, breaking his prior silence with a question directed to the devious looking blond railing their mutual friend into Makoto's dick.

 

“ He texted me that there was an emergency and I was needed right away!” Rin's face was slowly darkening to a shade akin to his hair. Whether this was from embarrassment at the unfazed fucking on the floor, or from anger remained to be seen.

 

“ It is an emergency!” Nagisa pouted, “we need another person!”

 

“ What the hell for?” Rin gestured wildly, “it looks like you have more than enough people for- for-  _ whatever _ it is that's going on here!”

 

“ How did Nagisa manage to text Rin? I didn't see him. Did you see him?” Haru asked rather pleasantly to a furious looking Hadrian, all but forgotten in the corner, snapping and writhing with a piece of loose rope in his mouth as though he were attempting to chew through it.

 

Haru received no response.

 

“ Riiin-chaaan,” Nagisa whined, his puppy dog eyes somewhat spoiled by the way he was still thrusting in and out of the luscious, round ass before him.

 

“ Remember when you bet that Haru-chan  _ wouldn't _ take off all his clothes and try to swim in the drinking fountain on camp?”

 

“ ... yes...?” Rin said slowly, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

 

“ And remember how you didn't have anything to bet with and you agreed to just – what was the phrase –  _ owe me one? _ ”

 

“ What are you saying, Nagisa?” Rin scowled.

 

“ I'm saying,” Nagisa's eyes flashed with an evil glint, “ _ I'm cashing in _ .”

 

“ On this?” Rin asked incredulously, “seriously?”

 

“ Yup,” Nagisa looked triumphant.

 

“ Really?” Rin pushed.

 

“ Absolutely!”

 

“ Are... are you  _ really  _ sure you're going to cash in your one no-questions-asked favour... on... on a gang bang?”

 

“ Rin-chan, take your pants off.”

 

“ I always thought it would involve hiding more bodies...” Rin muttered, shaking his head in disbelief as he moved lazily to undo his belt buckle, hesitating as though he expected Nagisa to very suddenly and explosively change his mind about the whole ordeal. 

 

“Screw this, I'm out,” Rin turned to leave, throwing his hands in the air in surrender.

 

“You lost a bet, Rin-chan!”

 

“I'm not sticking around for this.”

 

“Riiin-chan, _do you really want to play this game?_ ”

 

“You can't make me,” Rin was already at the door.

 

“ _Sydney_ ,” was all Nagisa replied in a sing song tone.

 

It made little sense to anyone else but Rin stopped dead in his tracks, face suddenly tomato red and nobody would have been surprised if Nagisa was blackmailing him in to staying with some unknown leverage, because Rin was back at Makoto's side and grumbling - _fine, I'll give you a hand_ \- in mere seconds. Nagisa watched very calmly. Expectantly. Slowly, Rin shed his clothes – bottoms first. 

 

Makoto gasped suddenly, looking down to see Cael's cheeks hollowing, his tongue darting across sensitive flesh in a way that could only be described as amazing. A shaky grunt fell from the brunet's lips, and he bit them in embarrassment. Nagisa's keen eye turned to him, quick as a flash. All of a sudden the sensation stopped. Cael whined. Nagisa tugged the other blond back by the hair, still buried inside him, making him feel wonderful, and eking more out from Cael's now semi-hard dick.

 

“He likes the taste,” Nagisa's eyes roamed to where Makoto's cock was leaking a dangerous amount of precum, “so... he has to wait!”

 

Makoto looked appropriately embarrassed now that his erection was on display for everyone to see. He shifted uncomfortably, each second taking him further and further away from the brink of orgasm where he had just been, a glorious haze of numbness and pleasure beginning to leech into his bones. He side eyed Rin nervously, uncomfortable to find that the red head's eyes were upon him. Rin licked his lips.

 

“Wh-why...?” Makoto turned his attention to Nagisa again, fidgeting while his hands travelled further South in a bid to cover his shame.

 

“Why does he have to wait?” Nagisa asked sweetly, “because this is a punishment, silly!”

 

“O-oh...” was all Makoto could think of to reply.

 

His cock was painfully hard, the loss of momentum to climax beginning to make his balls throb and the head of his length yearn for the wet warmth of Cael's mouth again. He'd settle for a hand, anything, really, at this point he wasn't fussy but he wasn't the type of guy who'd abandon all sense of dignity to beg for release. Much to his relief, Nagisa's eyes lit up like a lightbulb as he delivered a particularly loud slap to Cael's rear. Cael was panting hard, nails digging in to the rubber mats beneath them as though he were holding on for dear life as he attempted to catch his breath after the heady round of deep throating.

 

“I have an idea!” Nagisa announced gleefully.

 

He pulled out of Cael, playfully nipping at the freckled shoulders beneath him. He was met with a desperate whine from the other blond, and a confused quirk of the head from Makoto.

 

“Oi,” Rin snarled, semi in his hand, “let me have a turn then, since you were so eager to get me here.”

 

“Patience~” Nagisa sang, tsking with an appropriate finger waggle “you're part of my idea, Rin-chan!”

 

“Haru!” Rin growled, turning to the black haired boy lounging against the wall, away from the action, “why aren't you in on this?”

 

“I'm waiting until the moment is right,” he replied impassively, his blue eyes sliding from the sight of Nagisa rearranging the current participants into something complicated looking.

 

“The right-?”

 

“I want to have sex with Cael-san. I want our coupling to result in the power to become a mer-creature, as he is.”

 

Rin gaped at him in response, opening and closing his mouth in surprise but unable to vocalise any sounds.

 

“That's stupid,” he finally grumbled, “well _at least_ come over here and help entertain me while the others do their thing.”

 

Nagisa was still issuing directions, guiding Makoto to lying on the floor as he straddled his waist. Cael crawled towards them on all fours, mewling like a baby kitten, desperate for more attention.

 

“What do you want?” Haru tilted his head quizically in Rin's direction.

 

“Just- _get over here!_ ” Rin raised his voice again, gesturing to the empty space beside him.

 

Haru pushed off from the wall, sauntering over to Rin. He took his time. He liked seeing the way the veins twitched in Rin's neck when he was unjustifiably annoyed with something minor and trivial.

 

“You want to kiss me, don't you?” Haru purred, eyelids lowered teasingly, looking more seductive than Rin felt he had the right to.

 

“I-well- _shut up_ ,” Rin snapped, gnashing his teeth.

 

Falling quiet as requested, Haru grabbed Rin's face, dragging him down until their lips met. They both moaned softly, Rin desperately pushing in to him in a bid for more gratification, probing at his pouted lips with a soft tongue. Haru willingly parted, taking to Rin's exploration with a distinct sense of familiarity. Nobody else bore witness to it, but Nagisa smirked after a moment's observation.

 

Taking Cael's hand, Nagisa pulled him astride Makoto's waist, just in front of himself. He made spitting into his hand look somehow cute, before sliding it beneath Cael, slicking up Makoto's now desperately hard cock. He moaned at the contact, which became a gasp as Nagisa guided Cael into sliding down Makoto's length, struggling at first to adjust to the size. Cael's eyes fluttered shut, head tipped back against Nagisa's shoulder as hand beneath them eased him down until his ass slapped satisfyingly against the broad shouldered swimmer's delightfully toned thighs. Sheathed to the base in Cael's heat, Makoto groaned, hands flying up to grasp Cael's thighs, scratching welts of pleasure into pale flesh.

 

“Feel good?” Nagisa cooed in his ear, breath ghosting down Cael's neck and making him shiver.

 

He received a delighted moan in response as Cael began to grind his hips down, appreciating the full length of Makoto's hardness.

 

“Good, 'cause I'm not done yet!” Nagisa giggled.

 

Cael didn't seem to hear him, as enamoured with Makoto's cock as he was. He began to ride him, lifting himself on aching legs and letting himself fall down, his movements harsh and erratic. He moaned loudly, the rivers of siren magic wrapped around the sound turned everyone's head – none moreso than Hadrian's. The demon was truly a sight to behold at this point. Horns protruded from the front of his fringe, and gold eyes glittered menacingly at those who were currently in contact with his mate. Nagisa smirked. He had no doubt that releasing Hadrian later would be... fun.

 

Keeping eye contact with Hadrian, Nagisa kissed Cael's neck, making the freckled blond moan wantonly, like he was in some kind of ferocious heat – desperate and whiny. The moan turned to a high, wailing keen as Nagisa pressed his cock against Cael's entrance where he was currently stretching himself out on Makoto. Slowly, carefully, aided by the copious amounts of lubricant he pulled from bottles that he seemed to find stashed between the rubber mats like they were planted there, he pressed into Cael alongside Makoto. Their cocks rutted against one another, tightly gripped together in Cael's warmth, the three of them groaning in stilted pitch together.

 

Nagisa took Cael's hips, his hands brushing Makoto's, and guided their movement. He pulled Cael back against him, forcing both of their members deeper inside of him, pressing against every tangle of sensitivity, every bundle of nerves inside his core. They thrust into Cael in tandem, pushing against him from all sides. Makoto flushed deeply. The sight of them like this was almost too much, Cael's face tinged pink, his mouth open in a continuous gasp for more, Nagisa behind him, driving into Cael's freckled ass like it was the only thing he cared about.

 

It wasn't long before Nagisa came – _finally –_ holding Cael close to him, arms wrapped around his chest and muffling a scream of pleasure into his shoulder. When he withdrew, a deep purple rose blossomed where his teeth left their mark, and he winced as he slowly slid his softening cock out from alongside Makoto's, eased with the slickness of his release. He sighed contentedly. 

 

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa called out, a colouring of fatigue in his voice with how his chest heaved, racing to catch his breath.

 

“Huh?” Rin's head whipped around from where he had driven Haru against a wall, aggressively making out while the red head shed Haru of his cumbersome clothes.

 

“Your turn!” 

 

Rin glanced at Haru. He'd been kind of enjoying the good thing they had going. Haru just smiled at him, a small tug to the corners of his lips, and pushed Rin gently away as if to say “go on”. Rin dove back in for one last heated kiss, all teeth and fierce tongue, before striding away confidently, leaving a breathless Haru to compose himself while only wearing the shiny vinyl stripes he called underwear. It was really just a swimsuit he liked to think of as underwear, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Still, it was good to be ready in case of unexpected instances of pools. It also did very little to hide the shape of his prominent erection, currently curved towards his navel, stuck to his body with the sheer tightness of his choice of undergarments.

 

Meanwhile, Rin was taking Nagisa's place, using some of the blond's leaky cum to lubricate himself. Nagisa moaned, helpfully directing Rin's attention to his secret stash of lube bottles, before retreating to a nearby bench and excitedly waving a flustered Haru over to join him.

 

“Enjoying the show?” Nagisa trilled at the opposite bench, where Hadrian continued to strain in futility, snapping at the air and seemingly trying to saw through his bonds with the pointed flat spear head that was the end of his tail. 

 

Rin drove Cael into the floor, rutting him against Makoto, his thrusts wet and hard as Cael was so loose. The curve of his cock rammed his head repeatedly into the deep crook of Cael's sensitive nerves, and in mere seconds, Cael was arching his back, wailing helplessly. His tone somehow still had a musical lilt to it, and he scratched at the both of them beneath him, behind him, all around him, as his body shuddered and he rode out another aggressive climax. It splattered against Makoto's chest, peppering his smooth tan with streaks of white.

 

It seemed to do nothing to ease his hardness, as he was thick and swollen again by the time his cock was dribbling the last of his release into Makoto's navel. Rin and Makoto both pushed up into him, stretching him wide on the both of them, it was overwhelming. His head spun as he gasped for breath, and he had a suspicion Hadrian's pheromones had something to do with how sweet the air tasted on his tongue.

 

“ You're so sweet,” Makoto breathed, taking one of Cael's hands in his and kissing the knuckles.

 

It made Cael shiver at the intimacy of the gesture, and he let out a little gasp of surprise as Rin began to kiss his neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses down his back, making his mark on a bed of freckles. Makoto began to talk, his soft voice washing over Cael as he purred about how tight and wet Cael was, his doting tone making the filthy things coming out of his mouth sound even more lewd.

 

“ You like that, don't you?” Makoto groaned, with a somewhat appropriately bashful smoulder, “your face is so cute when you're taking two guys at the same time.”

 

The nature of his talk grew worse and worse, telling Cael how he can't wait to see him filled and fucked out and lying in a pool of cum, all in his saccharine husk of a voice until his own breath was coming short and fast. His nails dug into Cael's thighs as Cael could tell he was close and began to ride him in earnest, coaxing a thick load out of him by the way he shimmied his ass back onto two cocks. Cael smirked like a fox in the hen house as soon as he felt a searing gush of liquid inside of him, thick and sticky, dripping over Rin's length and making a mess of his hole. 

 

Cael barely had time to catch his breath, as the second Makoto had finished filling him, he was being dragged away by strong, muscular arms and thrown to the ground. Bent nearly in half on his knees, his face pressed to the floor with his ass in the air, he couldn't see who was behind him. Based on the hands that were planted beside his face, and the speed with which they were ravishing him, he guessed it was Rin. The groans sounded the same. The teeth that sunk into his shoulder as they nailed him just confirmed it. 

 

This was just what Cael was used to, rough and hard, little regard for his own comfort as his partner rammed into him, claiming his ass as their glorified sex toy. Cael's back burned with the ruby red marks left by Rin's sharp teeth, a few spots of blood littering the hard curves of the bruises forged into his flesh. It felt good. The pain only made his weeping cock throb more, desperate for more stimulation as his ass was fucked mercilessly. 

 

Rin shifted his position, still holding him down with his weight and driving into him, but the slight movement meant Cael's erection rubbed against his soaking wet thighs. It was all the friction he needed before he gasped, choking on air itself, and came again, curling his fists into themselves and losing himself in the heady white that blanked out his eyesight. He wasn't even sure if anything came out, but his cock felt good –  _ really good _ – and the thrill of pleasure continued to wrack him to the core.

 

Nagisa was gently massaging Haru's shoulders, whispering sweet nothings in to his ear while Makoto stood nearby towelling himself down. Rin locked eyes with Haru and beckoned him over with a crook of his finger. Haru had been quietly observing on the sidelines, but the moment Rin encouraged, nay  _ dared _ him to join, Haru was on his feet in a heartbeat.

 

Rin was balls deep in Cael, fucking him senseless while the blond gasped and writhed and cried in pleasure underneath him, his limbs flopping bonelessly. The moment Haru stepped towards him, Rin was grabbing for the waist band of his swimsuit, tugging it down Haru's athletic thighs until they were around his knees. His erection sprung free with an overly pornographic bounce, the tip flushed pink and eager for attention. Rin grabbed Cael by the hair, dragging him by his weight upwards until he could force Cael's mouth onto Haru. 

 

Cael was nearly cross eyed from overstimulation as Rin's hips hadn't slowed from where they were making a mess of his ass, but the moment he felt his lips touch warm flesh he was eagerly swallowing it down, his hands scrambling to find purchase against Haru's hips. He dove down, taking Haru's thick length to the base in almost one mouthful, the head of his cock stretching out Cael's throat. Nagisa watched alongside them with interest, seeing the way Cael's throat bulged as he fucked his own mouth on Haru's cock. 

 

“ Is that all you got?” Rin smirked, slapping Cael's ass but staring Haru down.

 

Haru turned his blue eyes to Rin from where he'd been fascinated with how his length disappeared entirely between Cael's pretty pink lips. His expression didn't seem to change much but Rin knew that his lifelong friend and rival was rising to his challenge. Without so much as a blink, he wove his fingers into Cael's hair and pushed, choking the blond on his dick. Cael's nails dug into his hips at the sudden display of aggression, and he heaved as he gagged on the unexpectedly long time he held Haru's girth in his throat. Tears sprung to his eyes, but choking on the taste of cum and sweat and  _ boy _ always made him more than painfully aroused.

 

Haru stroked Cael's cheek quietly, his gaze still fixated on Rin whose thrusts were becoming more and more wild and unrestrained. His eyes burned with the fierce intensity of the challenge, not willing to cum for as long as he could. He  _ did _ like to show off. 

 

It wasn't the first time that day that the door suddenly swung open and their little soiree was interrupted by a newcomer on the scene.

 

A loud, horrified shriek heralded the arrival of Rei Ryugazaki, who created a bigger scene than the one currently happening in the middle of the room as he dropped his stack of books, wheeling around on his heels in an attempt to  _ not _ see what he was currently seeing and crashed into the open door. His glasses clattered to the floor and he dithered for just a moment on whether or not it was worth wasting precious seconds to bend down and pick them up when he could just sprint away from this awfully embarrassing situation and never be seen or heard from again. That sounded like a great outcome to him. He had taken two very fast steps back towards the freedom of outside when he collided with something small and unseen, his blurry vision and panic leaving him nearly blind to his surroundings. 

 

“ Rei-chan~!” Nagisa crowed, wrapping his arms around his favourite swim club member. 

 

“ N-N-N-Nagisa-” 

 

“ Where are you going in such a hurry?” the small blond giggled, tugging a captive Rei back into the room. 

 

“ W-wh-wh-”

 

“ Don't look so shy, Rei-chan~” Nagisa tutted, “we're just hanging out with our guests!”

 

“ I-I-”

 

“ Rei-chan,” Nagisa clucked disapprovingly at the way Rei leant towards the door even as the smaller boy dragged him into what he likened to the depths of hell.

 

Nagisa sat Rei forcefully down next to Makoto and retrieved his glasses, wiping the lenses carefully on his discarded shirt before straddling his lap and gently pushing them up his nose, behind his ears until they settled into their natural position. Rei looked as though he was about to explode, or possibly disintegrate on the spot from the sheer force of his embarrassment as though willing himself to be anywhere but right here right now would allow his molecules to liquefy and reassemble somewhere safe – perhaps the other side of the world would do it.

 

Nagisa watched Rei gulp in trepidation and leant in to whisper something in his ear. No-one heard what it was, but Rei almost immediately stopped trying to itch his way to the door and stayed quite still as Nagisa began to rock in his lap, completely naked in contrast to how Rei was completely clothed. At the moment, the only people wearing clothes were he and Hadrian, who had somehow managed to tear a hole against the seam of his sleeve from how aggressively he struggled beneath the ropes around him.

 

By the time Rin had finished with Cael, leaving him a mess of awkwardly bent limbs and leaking cum, Rei seemed quite interested in what was happening. Nagisa's whispers in his ears had obviously changed his mind on the whole situation quite suddenly, and he was bucking up into Nagisa's ass who was grinding on his lap. His glasses were fogged with the heat in the room as he caught Nagisa's lips with his own, kissing him tenderly in a way that suggested this certainly wasn't their first time. Rin staggered over to the two love birds, stealing the towel Makoto had discarded beside him and clapped Nagisa on the shoulder as though they'd just run a good race together.

 

“ Rei-chan hasn't had a turn yet!” Nagisa gasped as though that thought had only just occurred to him.

 

He scrambled off of Rei's lap, making Rei whine almost longingly, and happily snatched up the bespectacled boy's hand, tugging him to his feet. Rei followed, his eyes sliding from Nagisa's cute, blushing face, to the other blond. Cael was clinging to Haru's leg, still working over the black haired boy with his mouth. Haru's eyes were closed, and his lips parted as he panted softly, his cock enjoying the warm embrace of Cael's throat as he constricted around it, milking it for each delicious drop of precum he could.

 

“ Show him how good you are!” Nagisa slapped Rei on the ass before curling around him, unbuckling his pants and shedding the rest of Rei's clothes with deft, quick moving fingers.

 

“ I-I can undress myself,” Rei cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses and shooing Nagisa's hands away. 

 

Nagisa pouted.

 

“ But I want to help,” he hit Rei with the full force of his puppy dog eyes, hugging Rei's arm close to his chest and simpering hopefully.

 

Rei coughed, unable to continue stripping out of his clothes with Nagisa hanging off his arm. He gave Nagisa a nod of approval, and the blond cheered childishly, diving back in to flick apart the clasps of his clothes until they were in a haphazard pile on the floor, joining all the other mountains of clothes and shoes the others had shed. 

 

Cael was salivating over Haru's cock so much it was beginning to run down his chin, mixed with precum until sticky ribbons of clear glitter threaded his cheeks and lips to the taut flesh of Haru's base, his shaft dripping wetly. He barely seemed to register Rei settling in behind him until the other boy's hands were on his hips. Despite his enthusiasm, he still seemed a little hesitant. He looked to Nagisa, for guidance or approval, he wasn't sure, but the other blond was more than happy to lean in to the fray and grab Rei's erection, thinner than some of the others but hardly lacking in length or the pretty curve of his head that Nagisa pressed against Cael's entrance, still wide and leaking cum. 

 

“ B-but... lubricant?” Rei stammered, clearing his throat again in a bid to steel his nerves.

 

“ Oh trust me,” Nagisa purred, “you won't need it.”

 

He spat in his hand almost crudely, giving Rei a brief but thorough hand job until his saliva glistened all the way up his pale girth. His hand guided Rei to Cael's hole again, this time pushing against him a little more insistently. The tip slipped into his ring with ease, a little cum squelching out alongside his head and rolling down Cael's already filthy thighs. Nagisa watched the little beads of cum track shining wet streaks on Cael's skin and moaned quietly, biting his lip thoughtfully. He drew away as Rei took Cael's hips in his hands and slowly eased his way into him. Cael gasped as he felt somebody new take up the mantle behind him. It seemed to breathe new life into him, and he went from slowly licking and suckling at Haru's cock, almost sleepily, to blowing him with gusto, arching his back to better present his ass to whoever wished to fuck it.

 

Hadrian had begun to swear loudly in the corner in a language none of them could understand but it bit a hard guttural sound on his tongue, a harsh, almost scary flurry of hard consonants and demonic growled vowels. Nagisa spared him a moment's glance, pleased with this reaction, before deciding he was sick of being a spectator and wanted back in on the action again. Especially now that Rei was pushing up into Cael's tight little body, making the other blond arc and writhe with his slow but deeply penetrating thrusts. 

 

Using his small size to his advantage, he slipped beneath Cael and easily hiked the other blond up over his thighs. He wriggled in between them until he could slip his renewed hardness alongside Rei. Together they didn't quite stretch him out as much as Makoto and Rin did, but he was sensitive and that meant Cael felt every inch of their erections sliding up against every tangle of nerves against his inner walls. He shivered, clenching around them both, squeezing and massaging them with the smooth, sticky, cum drenched ring of his ass. He whimpered as he saw another body approach him, beginning to doubt even his ability to take this much cock.

 

“ How is it?” Rin cawed almost boastfully, wrapping an arm around Haru in a very manly side hug.

 

Haru mouthed a sigh in response, pushing his hips closer to Cael. Rin looked down, a furrow in his brow as though he was suddenly formulating an idea.

 

“ Hey,” he said suddenly, curling his hand through Cael's hair until his hand came to rest on the back of his head, “open up.”

 

Haru turned to look at Rin out of the corner of his peripheral vision, but Cael didn't even open his eyes, just simply opened his mouth wider. Rin hooked a finger into his lips like a fish hook and tugged, pressing his own hips forward alongside Haru. Cael felt the tip of Rin's softened dick, still feeling the effects of his explosive orgasm in Cael's ass, touch his lips and knew at once what he wanted. He hummed in arousal and stretched his lips wider, until his mouth was full with both dicks. The reality of his situation hit him in that moment and he moaned wantonly. His soul mate was bound helplessly to a chair, watching him take two cocks in his already cum-fucked ass and now he was gagging on the two filling his mouth. This pornographic set up was like a wet dream come true. Rin groaned, ordering Cael to clean up every last drop of drying cum from his length with his tongue. Cael obeyed, enjoying the thrill of being bossed around. 

 

He was so enamoured with pleasuring the four boys currently having their way with him that his own arousal was forgotten. It wasn't until a familiar coil of electricity began to weave through his veins out of the pit of his stomach, making him feel both tingly and numb all over, that he realised he was anywhere close to cumming  _ again _ . It hit him like a hurricane, and he was sure he whited out for a moment because once his climax shook him to the core his vision didn't return until he was aware of all four of the swimmers moaning and fucking his holes with far more urgency. In that moment he had forgotten about Hadrian entirely, he'd forgotten about  _ everything _ except for the immediate feeling of men all around him, and the way he was completely at their mercy. He'd even forgotten about Makoto, who had slowly shuffled further along his seat until he was right next to the bound demon who was furious and almost feral with neglect.

 

“He's sweet, isn't he?” Makoto sighed, eyes locked on where Cael was being fucked senseless on the floor. Hadrian growled dangerously in response, gold irises burning beneath the shadows cast by his fringe as he flicked his gaze ever so temporarily to shoot Makoto a warning glare. Makoto didn't seem fazed by this, and sat neatly with a towel over his lap, observing the show with almost polite interest.

 

“He's taking all of them so deep...” he continued, voice just a little _too_ airy, and Hadrian realised through the haze of his lust that Makoto was taunting him. His cock throbbed a little harder as he was suddenly reminded of Sylas. _The nice ones, it was always the nice ones_ , he managed to think wildly.

 

“I think he's enjoying this,” Makoto's narration steadily pushing Hadrian from desperate frenzy into blind insanity, “Rei and Nagisa are stretching him out so much together...”

 

Hadrian snarled, straining at his bonds so hard the rope burnt angry red welts into his skin but his struggle was soon interrupted by the sound of Cael gagging loudly, taking deep, shuddering wet breaths. Hadrian's eyes snapped up to his mate, just in time to see Rin painting Cael's face with thin strings of cum. Cael moaned around Haru, still buried deep enough in his mouth that Cael's throat bulged out with each thrust of his cock inside him.

 

Rin pulled away, finally satiated, and fell heavily on to the bench alongside Makoto who smiled warmly at him as though he hadn't just been taunting their  _ other _ guest. Cael grabbed Haru's hips, pulling off with a mouth full of gargled gasps and moans before plunging back down as far as he could. He paid extra special attention to the head, running the tip of his tongue along the Haru's shaft before flirting with the sticky folds of foreskin stretched taut around his girth.

 

Nagisa mewled needily, arcing under Cael and stroking his sides, clinging to him as the bodies all around them writhed in a tangle of sweat soaked, bare flesh. The sounds of skin on skin almost drowned out the moans filling the room. The scent of sex was everywhere, lulling them into a heady, musk drenched orgy of decadence, a taste of salted rose pheromones coiling like smoke on their tongues and sweetly misting everyone into a punch-drunk haze. 

 

With a heavenly keen, Nagisa cried out, muffling himself in Cael's chest as he bit down in wild ecstasy. Cael's ass was squeezing him just right, milking him for every last drop of cum he could spare. Not that Cael's hole had any room for it. It was still full of so many other loads that there was barely any room around the two cocks that were working him into a frenzy. Nagisa thrust deep, clenching his stomach tight until he could delay his orgasm just a fraction of a second longer until he was shooting a thin stream of his hot liquid inside of the other blond. Cael sobbed brokenly around Haru's dick. His cheeks were stained with tear tracks, unable to stop them leaking from his eyes at the sheer overwhelming pressure of being fucked from both sides by multiple guys, the heat of all their bodies driving him crazy.

 

Nagisa slid out of him, his cock spent and oozing cum. Panting like he'd just swum a relay, he mouthed openly at Cael's nipples, rolling the stiff little peaks between his teeth and tongue, lathing at them until they were hard and Cael was making meek little mewls around Haru's cock. Rei continued to buck into Cael, pulling his hips back to meet each of his thrusts until they were locked in a slow, deep rhythm that had both of them seeing stars. Rei met Nagisa's gaze from where Nagisa was still beneath the other blond, flicking at his nipples with his tongue and moaned.

 

“ Fill him up, Rei-chan,” Nagisa encouraged, wrapping his lips around Cael's chest and leaving little love bites to match the ones Rin left along his back, “cum in his cute little ass~”

 

Rei groaned at Nagisa's dirty talk, his fingers tightening on Cael's waist as his thrusts began to lose some of their perfect rhythm. His glasses were fogged once again, and had slipped down his nose ever so slightly due to the light sheen of sweat covering his face and body. His breath caught in his throat as he built to his climax, reaching the point of no return as Nagisa worried Cael's nipples between his teeth, causing the blonds to moan in unison.

 

“ Oh- I-,” he gasped, “-I'm cumming-”

 

Cael groaned and angled his hips up. Rei slammed home inside of him and came, pumping him to the brim with cum.

 

“ I- oh God-” Rei gasped, shuddering, his face flushed like he was tipsy, “that's so- I'm so sorry!”

 

He scrambled to pull out of Cael, a thick sluice of cum coating his satiated cock and oozing down Cael's legs, painting them in the product of his release. 

 

“ I'm sorry!” Rei nearly squeaked, obviously stammering over his words as his heart beat wildly and he hurriedly tried to wipe himself off lest he stay the centre of attention in this horrifying embarrassing sexual mise en scene. 

 

Haru seemed typically unreadable, but Cael had steadied himself with trembling hands on Haru's sharp hip bones when Rin pulled out, gasping for air, marred by the thick sluice of cum and saliva stuffing his throat as full as his ass. He took a deep, choked up breath and dove back down again, paying extra attention to the head as he curled his tongue around the soft rise of foreskin and sucked. Cael was determined to crack Haru. After mere minutes with him, he'd managed to work at least a moan out of all of the others, regardless of how reluctant they'd been in the beginning, but not Haru. Part of him knew that this is just how Haru was. The other part was hell bent on finding out just what kinds of noises he could have the boy make with a little... encouragement. 

 

Steeling himself slightly, Cael relaxed his throat and leant in until he was nuzzled against the smooth, taut skin of Haru's belly. His lack of gag reflex really came in handy, swallowing Haru's cock to the base until his tongue could slip between his lips, massaging the underside of the shaft he was currently drooling over, and licking demurely at his balls. The other's could see the steady blush rising up Haru's neck, and if they didn't know any better, they'd all have sworn he didn't look as composed as usual. His lip quivered before being snatched between his teeth, and a shaky exhale prefaced what was the most rewarding moan of the night.

 

That was all the warning Cael got before a thick stream of cum was being spluttered down the back of his throat, burning hot and overwhelming him with it's salty sting. Cael tried in vain to gulp down every last drop, but Haru's sticky climax emptied into his mouth quicker than he could drink it up. As Haru pulled free of Cael's mouth with a quiet, barely audible whimper, and a thick stream followed suit, spilling over his flushed lips as he choked on the heavy liquid oozing down his throat. The last few strings of Haru's orgasm, still spilling from his twitching cock, streaked across his face, up his cheek, across his nose, down his chin...

 

He was still gasping when he felt himself tugged away by large, powerful hands that easily manipulated him into whatever position they wanted. He found himself thrown down onto his hands and knees where he shakily tried to remain upright while his head was spinning dangerously. Something hot and thick suddenly rammed into his ass and he would have screamed if not for the dry scratch in his throat silencing him into a meek whine. 

 

Makoto's hands curled around his slender shoulders, holding him upright when his arms threatened to give out completely. Cael's vision swam but he managed to make out the shape of Hadrian before him, closer than before but still just beyond reach. Makoto smirked over Cael's back, making sure Hadrian could see everything – the way his mate looked, flushed and fucked out, the waning light glittering off of his skin that seemed to be wet almost all over with the cum of others. Cael was still drooling cum, making a mess on the floor in front of him.

 

Hadrian all but roared, an animalistic fury taking over him until he was twisted, rabid and wild. Makoto continued to fuck Cael, unperturbed by the demon's reaction. If anything, he seemed to be enjoying it, inching Cael ever so much closer, teasing Hadrian with how close and yet far his mate was to him at that moment. Makoto thrust deep, making Cael's toes curl and his eyes roll into the back of his head, his ass slapping wetly against Makoto's hips as he was pulled back again and again onto his length. 

 

Cael's moans were electric, and he babbled something that vaguely resembled a jumble of words in languages they couldn't recognise, the sounds tumbling over themselves in their haste to leave his lips. Being this close to Hadrian was driving him insane, his head punch-drunk on pheromones that seemed to get under his skin worse than anyone else's. He was totally oblivious to the cold war waging above his back. He let himself be swept up in the waves – ripples of Makoto's never slowing hips filling him over and over.

 

Makoto stared back at Hadrian who looked as though he wished to do nothing else than murder the brunet with no more than the force of his piercing gaze. Hadrian bared his teeth. Makoto smirked. He wanted Hadrian to see him taking Cael solo, making sure he knew exactly what he was doing for the sole purpose of taunting him. Ensuring he had Hadrian's full attention, he pulled his gaze from the demon's gold eyes, sliding purposefully down until he was leering over Cael's pale, arched back. He ran a hand intimately down his spine as he fucked him senseless, thumbing at the smattering of freckles that graced his hips and reaching around to finger his chest with a deft touch. 

 

Everything else seemed to melt away between Makoto and Hadrian, currently locked in a silent standoff, Cael blissfully unaware that he was a pawn in some kind of unexpected new-found rivalry. It wasn't until Cael came again, broken and sobbing, that their insular bubble was popped. Shuddering all over, he gasped for air, tears in his eyes as he clung desperately to Makoto's hands on his chest as his orgasm was fucked out of him. The smallest dribble of cum dripped from his tip, rolling down his softened, swollen cock, flushed red from overstimulation.

 

“ That's right,” Makoto purred domineeringly, as Cael continued to tremble weakly, “ _ cum for me _ .”

 

Makoto's evil grin disappeared almost instantly when Haru appeared at his side, tapping his shoulder. 

 

“ I want another turn,” he said dourly, his erection rock hard and curved up at full mast again.

 

“ Of course!” Makoto replied happily, sliding out of Cael and pulling him away from Hadrian, back towards the middle of the room.

 

Hadrian's snarl was bordering on a desperate whine. Makoto flashed him a cheery grin that somehow seemed to hold underlying malice. Haru waited until Cael had seemed to compose himself somewhat from his last release. He was still limp and exhausted but not willing to give up until everyone had their fill of him. The black haired boy was surprisingly skilled with his fingers, Cael found, as they wrapped around his sensitive, almost completely soft cock, and began to gently work over him until the pain of being overworked began to feel  _ good _ . 

 

He hardly noticed Haru had begun to fuck him, everything was beginning to feel numb, like television static creeping over his skin. He wasn't even sure he could see straight anymore. No matter how hard he tried, everything seemed to be rimmed in a blurry mix of washed out colours. He didn't need vision right now. He felt like an object, used and abused, and loving every moment of it. He was running purely on instinct and feeling, pleasure coursing through his veins until he was sure it had replaced anything and everything else at the core of his being. 

 

Haru's fingers tightened on his shaft, working over him until his body was hardening again against his will. He was still so sensitive it was almost painful, but with a few short strokes it felt like he wanted to cum again even though he was sure that was impossible. 

 

“ Does this feel good?” Haru murmured against Cael's shoulder, his deadpan delivery somehow making the words sound hotter.

 

“ Ye-haah... oh  _ God-”  _ the blond gasped, unable to form complete sentences no matter how hard he tried, “fuck...  _ yeeesss... _ ”

 

“ Is this good?” Haru turned his gaze towards Makoto, who stood silently observing the pair.

 

He seemed somewhat eager to gain Makoto's approval at his current ministrations. Cael's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued to gasp and groan, clinging tho the floor desperately – he was sure that unless he concentrated incredibly hard right now, his arms could give out completely and his face would become very intimately acquainted with the ground. 

 

Makoto appraised them with warm, almost paternal eyes – his gaze roaming down the length of their joined bodies, pale flesh wrapped around pale flesh like a twisted ouroboros of hands and lips and tongues. Haru drew Cael back until he could press kisses in to the blond, a frenetic exchange of bitten lips and tongues, panting in to one another's mouths as though they were trying to steal the breath from each other's lungs.

 

“ Fuck him harder,” Makoto said impassively, blinking slowly as he observed the two boys before him.

 

Hadrian snarled out a warning, as though he had taken personal offence at Makoto's presence and voice specifically, especially when it came to actions surrounding his mate. Makoto's eyes twinkled evilly, sparkling in the low lighting, as he glanced at the demon in out of his peripheral vision.

 

Haru obeyed Makoto's suggestion, which sounded far more like an order, and drove into Cael harder. The extra force was too much for the smaller boy, whose shaky elbows gave out entirely and he pitched forward, catching himself just in time before his cheek hit the rubber mat below. He struggled in vain to climb back into an upright position on his hands and knees, Haru's deep, penetrating thrusts behind him were a massive distraction to his efforts, and jostled him just enough that his fucked-out, weakened limbs could barely do anything to push back against them.

 

He resigned himself to lay there, arms tucked under his head like a makeshift pillow, his chest pressed to the ground and his ass in the air as Haru continued to make a mess of him. Haru's fingers still danced up and down his shaft, twisting with just enough delicate flair that his feather-light squeezes had Cael on the edge again, already raring to climax despite the way the rest of his body nearly screamed in protest.

 

“ I'm going to cum on you,” Haru leant down over Cael's back, still jerking him off, “I'm going pull out and cum on you so Makoto can see.”

 

Haru's voice was laboured with heavy breathing, but he was still as dry toned as always. He kissed the blush rising up the back of Cael's neck and rammed into his used-up hole deeper, more urgently. Cum was beginning to dry on the blond's freckle flecked thighs. When Haru pulled out, fresh cum spilled out over the drying snowflake trickles of his previous partners' releases, making them run afresh. 

 

Haru kept one hand around Cael's cock, playing him expertly like a well loved instrument as he stroked himself in hasty, jerky motions. He came with a quiet, satisfied gasp, splashing long streaks of cum up Cael's back. The smaller blond was so sensitive the liquid of Haru's release nearly scalded him. He cried out, bucking once into the grip around his cock holding him firmly, and came too – his orgasm as dry as his throat when he groaned hoarsely. Their panting and moans sang out in unison, a sweet harmony of pleasure that had the other spectators stirring again before they knew it.

 

Some of them were still aggressively hard – Makoto was still sporting the same massively swollen erection from when he was fucking Cael's ass and was interrupted by Haru. Haru himself was now well spent, cleaning beads of cum off the tip of his cock, before retiring to the corner to towel himself off and watch with interest where things seemed to be progressing. 

 

Rin seemed raring to go for another round, already jerking himself off and was inching closer to where Cael lay whimpering. He moved forwards until he was standing over the blond, reaching down to tug him into a sitting position. Cael lulled bonelessly, like his limbs were filled with sand, his eyes glazed and unfocused as he whined. He looked around blearily, blinking lethargically. His eyes settled on Rin, cock in hand, and he mewled, a tiny little whimper of need. His tongue poked out over the top of his flushed, pink lips and he craned forwards towards the red head.

 

Sweat stuck the fringe of his buoyant blond curls to his forehead, a heavy blush heating his face to boiling point. First Rin, then Makoto, then Nagisa (dragging an interested but hesitant Rei) crowded around Cael. Rei ran a tender hand through Cael's hair, as the blond moved his attention between all four of them, running his tongue over their lengths and periodically dipping his head down to swallow one of them further. His movements were sloppy, exhausted and weary, but he still put all of his effort in to getting them all off.

 

He was so far gone he couldn't even tell how much time has passed. His mouth was constantly full, being pulled this way and that so much he couldn't even tell who he was servicing at the time, his mouth never staying on long enough to even guess based on thickness or size... 

 

If there was one thing Cael loved, it was being the centre of attention. Just the mere idea of being treated like an object turned him on, so this situation was heavenly for him. When the first dribble of cum splashed across his face, his own cock twitched and one by one, the others continued to work themselves up to climax. The more drenched in cum Cael became, the more aroused he became also. In fact, he didn't even need to touch himself, the sheer raw sexual energy in that circle at that moment was enough to drive him wild. He was so close to the edge himself, and yet, he hadn't so much as paid any mind to his own cock.

 

Somehow, impossibly, Cael managed to cum untouched again, cum painting his face until he was dripping all over. Hot liquid dripped over his lips, down his chin, white drops of release creating beautiful asymmetry all over his torso. His own release was entirely dry, and he shivered like it was suddenly cold in the room, even though the heat had him crimson red and sweat soaked, flecks of glittering salt sticking to his skin. 

 

Once the other men had their fill, Cael was all but a wreck. There was a quiet, warm pause, like a humid weekend afternoon – as sleepy as it was steamy. Everybody enjoyed a moment to breathe, retreating to the further corners of the room to clean themselves up. A few of them glanced towards Cael, who was barely able to move under the weight of his fatigue. A low, rumbling growl reminded them of the incubus they had tied up in captivity, who was looking more and more pissed off by the second. 

 

Hadrian had fallen still, however, as though he had sensed the other's fun had come to an end and he was holding out – hopeful that if he was on his best behaviour, maybe they would be fooled into releasing him. He acted calm, despite his stormy face, even though inside he was a cyclone. Nagisa made the mistake of making eye contact with him. It was like Hadrian had zeroed in on him, his dark, golden eyes alluring and deeply,  _ deeply _ attractive to the swimmer. Smiling, he turned slowly on his heel until he was facing the demon.

 

“It's time to free the beast,” Nagisa grinned, his eyes alight with mischief, “what do you think, guys?”

 

They exchanged uncertain looks between them, unsure of how to vocalise exactly how they believed that might actually be an incredibly  _bad_ idea. Their eyes slipped to the corner where Hadrian had fallen silent as though the monster inside of him knew it was tangibly close to freedom. He still painted a somewhat terrifying sight even though the ropes held him benign, though, that was exactly what they were afraid of – that it was  _only_ the ropes holding him in check, and the moment they released him... who knew what he would do?

 

Nagisa bound over to where Hadrian was patiently waiting. Hadrian glowered up at Nagisa, hoping to lure the blond closer, ever closer to his freedom. His pheromones were overflowing, filling the room with a sweet perfume that bit at the tips of their noses, dripping down the backs of their throats until all of them were tasting the saccharine sting of honey on their tongues.

 

“Oops!” Nagisa forced their hands in the decision as he tugged “accidentally” on a particular loose part of his knots and they fell away like they hadn't even been tied.

 

There was a collective gasp as the others made no pretence of bravery and stepped back. Hadrian stilled, inhaling slowly. Gracefully, he sprang into a crouch, perched on the bench as he rolled his neck, stretching out his long suffering muscles as he coiled like a spring ready to unleash hell. The others held their breath, the room becoming deadly silent as Hadrian surveyed each of them in turn. Even Nagisa swallowed hard as though he was beginning to doubt his decision making and was starting to have the slightest inkling of regret.

 

Then Cael whimpered.

 

Hadrian's eyes snapped onto him so fast it was inhuman. His pupils widened and the wooden bench cracked slightly as he dug his claws into the framework and tensed slowly. Cael was a pile on the floor, wet and sticky and tired. He moaned in pain as he tried to move, leaning heavily on limp wrists.

 

And then Hadrian snapped.

 

He leapt from the bench, the woodwork creaking in protest and landed into a quick stride, clearing the length of the room impossibly fast. He was on Cael in mere moments, snarling jealously and pulling the blond into his arms. Cael gasped, suddenly wide awake as he stared down the nose of his crazed mate.

 

"You're such a little slut aren't you?” Hadrian growled, positively possessed with desire, “do I have to remind you who you belong to? I kept count you know. Seven times. Seven times you came on another man's cock - how about I make you cum seven more times? And an extra one for... luck.”

 

Cael moaned, already boneless and willing as he wrapped his arms around Hadrian's shoulders only to be promptly thrown down on the dirty mats scattered a little haphazardly across the floor. He gasped in surprise as his back hit the ground hard and gasped louder when Hadrian lunged a top him, knocking him back and sinking his teeth deep into Cael's neck. Cael knew this was more than just a little love bite, through his post-orgasm numbness and bliss he could feel the deep prick of Hadrian's teeth pierce straight through the thin skin where his shoulders sloped to meet his neck. He knew what this was. He knew what was going to happen next. He let himself be swept along by it, butted mind clearly registering the pleasurable feeling of Hadrian's tongue lathing over the wound he just created. Cael's shoulder felt hot and wet, Hadrian's saliva, laced with aphrodisiacs that had grown all the more potent the more he'd been denied release, slicked up his skin and soothed the dull sting of blood pearling crimson against his paleness. The bite began to tingle a little and Cael knew Hadrian was forcing as much of his sweet venom straight into his veins to be carried to every last inch of his body through the blood that began to surge through him with new-found vigour.

 

Cael could hardly find his voice, though he was dimly aware of the moans ripping from his throat as Hadrian's claws dug deep into his skin, pulling his hips up to take Hadrian's cock in one aggressive thrust. Lubricated with multiple loads of cum, Cael hardly felt any resistance as Hadrian buried himself in his heat to the very base, feeling wetness smear against his thighs as he brought Cael's ass up to meet his rhythm. He was wild. Hours of denying an incubus any type of gratification while his mate, with a hypnotic siren voice was railed mere metres from his head until said mate was a breathless rag doll was bound to have consequences. His entire mind, his entire body roared at him to reclaim Cael, to cover him in his own marks, his own essence. As much as it turned him on to see Cael used by other men, to see how much it pleasured him, nothing was as satisfying as pining his sweet little mate down and overwhelming him. He pounded Cael, brutal and dominating and absolutely uncontrolled as he sank into the tight sheath around him, brushing nerves so deep inside of him that Cael would have been screaming if he could have taken in enough air to do so. Whimpers and cracked sobs filled the air instead, jostled to the pace of Hadrian's violent thrusts. Cael felt _wonderful_. He had been tired, used, worn out mere minutes before but this was like a second wind. As much as he was enjoying it of his own volition, the aphrodisiacs in his blood stream felt as though he was being caressed from the inside out, hot and tingling like a fire licked at his skin from within. Every point of his body connected to Hadrian, his ass around his thick cock, his hips being bitten by sharp, tapered talons burned with such a fierce sweetness he thought he might cry. 

 

Hadrian growled, thick and gravelly from his chest. It was primal and animalistic and positively feral and it went straight to Cael's dick. He couldn't even feel the fatigue from his previous orgasms anymore, his cock felt raw and untouched, straining against his belly as Hadrian pummelled his ass, filling him up completely over and over again with a bruising force. With a surprised whimper Cael felt a familiar sensation well up below his stomach, an ecstatic pressure mounting with every inch of himself pried apart and claimed by Hadrian's length. He wanted to cry out but the sound caught in his throat, dying out into a urgent gurgle as the saliva in his mouth pooled on his lips, a little trickling from the corner of his mouth. He tensed with a mute scream, back thrown out from the mats below as he bent backwards, hands scrambling for purchase on the scuffed blue foam, shuddering uncontrollably as a trickle of cum rolled down his cock to join the sticky mess of juices already painted across his abdomen. Hadrian hadn't paused in his frenzied pace at all, not even to shift or change positions. He was fucking Cael raw and carnal, pupils blown out wide on a glowing disk of gold as his irises shimmered and smouldered dark, _possessively_. When Cael bowed beneath him and trembled, the wet muscle enveloping the red, throbbing steel of Hadrian's cock he fell forward. The nails carving crescent moons of pleasure into Cael's sides left to sink instead into his shoulders, pushing him down to the ground and pinning him like a beast about to finish the hunt. 

 

Cael could do nothing but cling uselessly to Hadrian's shoulders. The natural drugs from Hadrian's saliva had him feeling so buzzed, so needy, so turned on by the smallest things – the way he bared his teeth with for a fraction of a second, the way his hair fell over his eyes, the way his heat and smell and presence was all Cael could focus on. The change in angle had Hadrian fucking him a little more shallowly, no longer skimming far reaches of Cael's insides that made him just about blind with a numbing cocktail of pleasure and pain, but spreading his hole wide around the thickest part of Hadrian's girth, the weeping tip pressing hard against his walls with each vehement curl of his hips down against Cael's ass. Cael was sure he was still riding the high of his last orgasm when he felt his blood course with an electric fire and his legs quivered, wrapped as they were around Hadrian's waist, spread wide to give him room to set that fierce pace that had them both breaking a sweat.

 

“That's two,” Hadrian snarled, and Cael just whimpered, tears in the corners of his eyes as the release of orgasm did nothing to dull the throbbing burn he felt in every part of his body, cock especially. He was still stiff and dribbling precum into the drying pools of his and the other boys' loads on his flushed freckled skin. Tears leaked from Cael's eyes, slowly slipping down his cheeks as Hadrian's claws bit down into his shoulders and stung in a way that only felt good. He suddenly bent down to crush his lips against Cael's, which were swollen and flushed a deep pink, wet with saliva and slow drying cum and Hadrian tasted like true ambrosia would. The taste alone was enough to make Cael moan weakly. Hadrian snarled, a savage, guttural sound from the back of his throat as his fingers found Cael's neck, curling around the column of his throat which he eagerly tipped back to give Hadrian's hands more room. Cael felt Hadrian tense for a moment, body shuddering to a halt for a fraction and his hands tightened down on Cael's neck as Hadrian's breath hitched on the tail end of his growl before he pulled out suddenly. A few strokes of his hand and he was at his limit, panting hard and fast as his cum splattered up Cael's body, thick streaks now dominating the thin, dried smears of his previous lovers, his angle of kneeling slightly above Cael leading to a few drops splashing against Cael's cheek. Hadrian sounded so sexy, so erotic with his moans spilling from his lips that Cael was already hard again and aching for more of Hadrian's cock inside of him. He tried to plead for it, to cry out for more but all he managed was a rather meek whine. 

 

Cael was delighted when Hadrian flipped him over, the cum coating his torso now squashed into his skin further as he was rolled roughly onto his stomach. He gasped on a choked out wail as he felt Hadrian's cock push into him again, barely softened from his climax. He hadn't seemed to cool down at all, railing Cael into the ground with enough force that his ass bounced wetly against Hadrian's hip bones. It felt so good, _so good_ , for both of them – lost in a heady butt of their combined arousals. Hadrian's fingers wrapped around Cael's upper arms, restraining him and affording Hadrian more leverage to hold himself up high enough to pull almost all the way out of his lover before plunging into his hot, wet hole that caressed his length in a tight embrace regardless of how many others had taken their turn before him. He could feel their cum, a cocktail of various other men's enjoyment with his boyfriend's ass, coat his cock, a thin trickle dribbling down his thighs and balls as more and more was forced out by his rough fucking. Cael whimpered. This new position had Hadrian's cock pressing against his prostate – _hard_. Each deep thrust of his girth had Cael pried open around him as he made Cael's hole adjust to his size, bordering on uncomfortably full of sticky  cum, saliva, lubricant and now Hadrian's incredible hardness. Coupled with the friction of Cael being rocked back and forth in time with Hadrian's thrusts, and the cum on his skin now slicking up the rubbery mats beneath him, it wasn't long before he was grinding against the floor, trying to find relief despite the way his own cock throbbed with need.

 

There was an audibly sharp intake of breath from both of them as one of Hadrian's hands twisted itself in Cael's curls, mindfully avoiding tangling any of his delicate braids in his fingers. He pulled back, Cael's neck straining with the touch with a whimper.

 

He could feel himself building to another merciless climax already, cock still painfully hard, rubbing against the slick bed of rubber and cum to stroke him closer and closer as Hadrian showed no signs of stopping his aggressive pace or coming himself. A shiver of searing lightness coursed through his veins, making him shudder against Hadrian's chest, entire body aflame as his breath caught in his throat. The punctures on his neck tingled as saccharine toxins from Hadrian's mouth made his exhausted body positively quiver in pleasure beneath the incubus mating him. The sensation made his erection twitch insistently, and if he had any to spare he'd be leaking precum with how brainless Hadrian's cock was making him. His whole body felt like it was on fire when his next orgasm positively ripped through him, setting him alight everywhere, the aphrodisiacs in his system only heightening the feeling, only making the overwhelming sense of relief more tangible and all the more sweet. He might have been screaming, but he was too far gone into a hot mess of white noise and overwhelming toe-curling pleasure rocking him to the core. His body trembled and shivered, a fierce spasm making him cry out, utterly broken and limp below Hadrian's weight.

 

Hadrian himself swore under his breath which had grown more and more ragged as he felt his precious mate bend and submit to his every touch. His own climax crept up on him through his demonic blood lust, something akin to an inner beast roaring at his insides to scratch, bite, claw,  _fuck_ . Overcome with a need to reclaim, to conquer what was “rightfully” his, Hadrian pulled out, hearing Cael let out a weak whimper, and stroked himself in a tight grip. Hot  cum splashed against Cael's thighs and back as Hadrian marked his territory there too. His tanned hand gripped the head of his cock, dripping wet and still flushed and hard as a trickle of  cum slid slowly down the curve of Cael's ass, leaving a wet trail across spanked-red freckled skin. 

 

“Please,” Cael whispered, voice cracked and hoarse and he wasn't even completely sure what he was asking for.

 

“I'm not finished with you yet,” Hadrian's voice was still thick with need and he snared a hand around Cael's upper arm and threw him violently onto his back.

 

Cael wasn't even sure when the next few orgasms came, but he was dully aware of how they made his entire body ache in both pain and need as though he was on fire, burning alive from the inside out. He gasped around a dry throat for his mate, rasping his name, all but silenced by Hadrian's furious snarls and the wet smack of their bodies joining. Hadrian matched him one for one, the more orgasms Cael had, the more heady his mind became. He'd been under the influence of aphrodisiacs before – not often enough, he thought – and he _knew_ how they fucked him up. The more he got off, the worse he felt, the more he craved, the more he _needed_ and it was only when Hadrian gave him a load of his own cum that he began to feel better.

 

He usually liked to take it in his ass so he could tease Hadrian with how sexy and full he was once he came back to Earth after their session, but he was far from lucid enough to be making those kinds of requests. Not like he had the room anyhow, he was still leaking loads from the others, Hadrian's cock pushing most of it out of him as though he were jealously attempting to rid all evidence of any other men having taken him, and replacing it with his own seed.

 

At this point in time, Cael was so desperate he wanted it anywhere. His mouth was open in a perpetual gasp, his lips parted around one long, low, nearly silent moan, in the hopes that even a single stray drop of cum would land on his tongue. He was so hungry with desire for Hadrian's cum he would have done anything for it at that point, and Hadrian knew it. He was enjoying working Cael up, letting him shudder through his own orgasms, watching his eyes cross further and his head loll as he fell deeper down the rabbit hole of pleasure, only to cum on his stomach, marking him, owning him, and ease some of the burden by sticking a few cum-soaked fingers in his mouth without grace nor ceremony. Cael couldn't care less. The taste of Hadrian's cum was life giving at this point, the only thing his body needed. He was sure he could have survived without air too, so long as he kept getting hits of that sweet, salty release.

 

 

This went on for some time – how long, neither of them could say. It may have been days,  _years,_ for all they knew. Time seemed to pass strangely when Hadrian was working Cael up to orgasm over and over, pushing him deeper into a sex-crazed insanity, his aphrodisiacs the only lifeline keeping the blond conscious at this point. Each time he was rocked by another climax, Hadrian would grin wickedly. He tugged Cael back to reality each time by finishing in him again and again, edging him, keeping him in some kind of impossible lieu where he wanted more, but couldn't take more, but couldn't get satisfaction even when he did cum.

 

They seemed to satisfy Hadrian, which was the most important thing, even though he was cumming dry at this point. He wasn't even sure how he was still climaxing. He'd beaten his personal record hours ago. The wonderfully aromatic poison in his blood, courtesy of Hadrian's devilish lips may have had something to do with it he guessed.

 

“Get over here,” Hadrian growled suddenly.

 

Cael gasped hollowly, trying to breathe with lungs that hadn't taken a full, proper breath in far too long. Hadrian had stopped moving and he didn't know why. He needed more. He had to have more. He tried to beg, even _whine_ but he found he couldn't make so much as a sound even if he wanted to. Hadrian was sitting up on his haunches, a taloned hand still digging in to Cael's shoulder so hard it was drawing blood – pinpricks of ruby red marking pencil thin tracks overtop his pale freckles. Cael couldn't see who Hadrian was looking at – he was too weak to so much as lift his head. He could hardly keep his eyes open, and his vision was beginning to sway into dangerously doubled territory regardless. 

 

Hadrian, meanwhile, knew exactly what he was doing. When his order wasn't followed, he pointed a claw at the very person who  _knew_ that message was for them. Makoto feigned surprise but the tension between those two had been palpable all night. His cock sprang back to life with a little current of arousal that pumped through the pit of his stomach with how Hadrian was looking at him. He looked pissed off. He looked horny. He looked like he wanted to gut Makoto where he stood, and he looked like he wanted to ravish him until he couldn't stand. Despite his more human emotions telling him to flee, he stepped slowly towards the demon who remained unmoving, like a statue, seemingly blind to the meek, mewling blond on the ground beneath him.

 

“Yes?” Makoto asked quietly.

 

He was sure that all the other boys' eyes were on them now.

 

“I told you to _get over here_ ,” Hadrian spat, pointing at the space beside him. 

 

Makoto wasn't sure if it was in a demon's magical syllabus to be able to execute mind control but he found himself strangely compelled to do what he said. Whether it was from the threat of impending violence or because he truly wanted to, even  _he_ wasn't quite sure at this point. The other swim club members held their breaths. Makoto looked at Hadrian quizzically. 

 

Fuelled by rage, a special kind of vendetta that made this match up into some kind of salacious rivalry, Hadrian grabbed Makoto with his free hand and dragged him into a kiss. His other claws were still keeping Cael pinned both protectively and possessively as though he was a hunter, a carrion, waiting for the right moment to strike and finish the kill. Makoto moaned in both surprise and arousal. His cock was still hard just from watching the couple going at it this rough. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in the middle of that. He was almost concerned – this experience may have spoilt him so badly he would be making all kinds of strange demands from Haru in the not too distant future. With the way Haru was appraising the scene before him though, Makoto wasn't sure Haru particularly would mind that train of thought.

 

“Fuck him,” Hadrian ordered suddenly, pulling out of his kiss, hot and fierce and more teeth than anything, leaving them both panting and painfully hard.

 

Makoto looked at Hadrian in surprise. The way Hadrian was holding on to Cael left absolutely no doubt in anyone's minds that they should not so much as approach the blond lest they desired their limbs to part permanently with their current homes. But he obeyed Hadrian's orders regardless. This seemed to please the incubus, who thrust Cael towards the other brunet. Hadrian was still buried in his ass, Cael on his back, as the demon snared a hand around Makoto's throat and dragged him closer. It was just hard enough to hurt, but gentle enough to feel good and Makoto swallowed hard, meeting Hadrian's eyes as though communicating he wasn't afraid of the challenge the incubus was issuing.

 

Makoto's cock was soft, but it gave a needy sort of twitch at the new action. Hadrian drew him in to kiss him, and Makoto's senses were taken over by the delicious taste dripping from Hadrian's fangs, a wonderful natural poison that stirred something in the depth of his belly. Cael was all but blind, his eyes glassy and unfocused but the moment Makoto was drawn close enough he reached out, his hands gripping Makoto's hips weakly. The brunet turned to the side, leaning forward ever so slightly until Cael could suckle at his cock. His face was covered in drying cum, and his mouth was all but dry. His tongue was so stiff from overuse he could barely move it.

 

Hadrian kept a hand around Makoto's throat, squeezing just a little, Makoto gasping at the sensation. It was tight enough that he could swear he felt the bruises flourishing underneath the demon's talons, marring his skin with evidence of their hate-fuck. He had barely cum mere minutes ago, but his cock betrayed him – stirring to life while Cael clumsily attempted to suck him off. His technique was way off, his entire face was almost numb with over stimulation, but he still tried.

 

Cael moaned, mouth stuffed full with Makoto's soft cock. He shuddered, which made Hadrian snarl in pleasure. Cael's ass clenched up around the thick, demon cock inside of him, trembling until he was milking precum out of the incubus. Hadrian seemed satisfied, as though he had counted that as another orgasm.

 

Seemingly spurned on by Cael's release, Hadrian tugged Makoto in closer to himself, keeping the brunet positioned in such a way that Cael could continue working over his dick. Hadrian crashed his lips against Makoto's, bruising and hard, growling into his mouth. It wasn't an amorous kiss by any means, it was possessive and destructive, designed to instruct Makoto on who was in charge.

 

Once Cael had finished shivering through his barely-there orgasm, Hadrian bit Makoto's lip, finishing off their aggressive make out session. He drew blood, tasting it on the tip of his tongue and licking his lips. He threw Makoto back. His claws released his neck and Makoto stumbled, tripping backwards onto the mats, falling onto his behind from his knees. Cael whimpered unhappily as the cock he was nursing like a pacifier was wrenched away from him.

 

Makoto smirked knowingly from his place on the floor by Cael's side. He rolled onto his heels, agile but fatigued and backed away. Hadrian watched him go, his thrusts slowing to almost a stand still until Makoto was safely outside of his danger zone.

 

“One more, baby,” Hadrian crooned darkly, scratching a pretty pattern down Cael's chest until he bled, “one more orgasm.”

 

“Fuck-” Cael whimpered, hoarse and rasping.

 

“Too much?” Hadrian pouted mockingly, still fucking him deep and hard, “you should have thought about that before you had all that fun with _other men_.”

 

Cael keened, his body limp and ready for Hadrian to completely dominate.

 

“ You can give me one more,” Hadrian ran a hand down Cael's chest, his fingers coming away sticky with cum and saliva and all other manner of things.

 

“ I know you can give me one more,” Hadrian cooed sweetly, “and you  _ will _ give me one more.”

 

His words were almost a threat, dark and menacing but oozing sweet sexuality. They were music to Cael's ears. He might have cum again, he really couldn't be sure, all he was feeling right now was pure pleasure. His entire body was on fire, and sinking into the floor. His head was in my butts and he wasn't sure he would ever come down. All his senses could stand to register was his mate on him, in him, all over him and he never wanted it to end. 

 

“ Mine,” Hadrian's voice was hoarse and demonic, all gravel and honey mixed together in a deeply handsome tenor, “all mine... mine... mine...  _ mine... MINE... _ !”

 

He grabbed Cael harshly, his claws digging into Cael possessively. He kept up his mantra of declaring Cael as his, growing louder and more insistent by the second. Cael was thrown back into a near constant state of orgasm – so sensitive that he was no longer able to distinguish his highs from each other. Hadrian had long since pushed out all of the cum from the others, replacing it with his own as he strategically timed his orgasms to best keep Cael on the edge, but to also relish in his own release.

 

With a shrill wail, Cael continued to cry out – siren magic coating his tongue and the sound made Hadrian into a beast of an animal. He pinned the blond and fucked him stupid, his thrusts almost impossibly quick and deep, making a mess of the merboy and more than making his mark on the smaller boy. Just as Cael reached the point of not being able to take any more, of his body being  _ too  _ sore,  _ too _ spent,  _ too  _ fucked-out, Hadrian all but roared, baring down on his face until the smallest thrill of fear sent a jolt through Cael's heart and into his numbed body. Cael was on the precipice of a black out when Hadrian slammed into him, dumping a fresh load of cum into his lover. 

 

Cael whimpered hoarsely. His neck lolled like a newborn, his spine entirely boneless. He looked down at where he and Hadrian were still joined, the demon seemingly satisfied to bury his cock balls deep and keep it there so long as it was this rigid. His pale, freckled belly poked out cutely, so completely full of cum it had left him with a small swell, ever so slightly rounded out from where he was usually completely flat. 

 

Hadrian's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily through his nose, nostrils flaring like a beast on edge. His cock was slowly,  _ painfully slowly,  _ softening inside of Cael. He'd pushed it so deep there was no way of pulling out until he'd lost a touch of his hardness. Not without hurting either of them in the process. This was hardly a problem for him. He nestled his elbows on either side of Cael and lay against him, resting his weight on his arms so as to not crush the smaller boy. He buried his nose in Cael's neck and inhaled, savouring his scent, salted sweat and the musk of sex mixing with his naturally sweet perfume. He ghosted his teeth and lips down Cael's neck, like a vampire ready to feed, though this demon was now entirely satiated. His tail swished lazily behind him, freely swiping back and forth in the air like a contented feline. 

 

A heavy silence fell over the room, a pregnant pause punctuated with heavy breathing from everyone. Hadrian pulled out of Cael, who was too far gone to even make a noise, and collapsed alongside him, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes were almost entirely black, pupils blown out wide enough to push the gold to the farthest reaches of his irises. He stared at the ceiling, unmoving.

 

Makoto cleared his throat, struggling to a sitting position from where he lay on the floor. The moment Makoto moved the smallest of muscles to sit up, Hadrian growled, somehow sensing the movement from where he lay next to Cael. Moving with unprecedented speed, he curled around the smaller blond, like a wild cat guarding his kill. One taloned hand closed around Cael's chest, dragging his ragdoll body in to his own chest. Cael had seemingly fallen into a stupor of sleep the second the sexual activities had ceased, too fucked out to so much as twitch when Hadrian pulled him in.

 

Nagisa made the mistake of climbing to his feet and attempting to wobble clumsily over to where Rei was slumped against the wall. He wandered slightly too close to the couple in the middle of the floor and Hadrian snapped at him, gnashing his evil looking teeth at him in warning. Nagisa giggled and steered well clear, giving them a wide berth lest he incite the rage of a loose demon even more than he already had.

 

Nobody had said a word. In fact, the only sound asides from heavy breathing was Hadrian periodically snarling if he felt that somebody was getting too close to Cael. After reclaiming his soul mate so thoroughly, he was loathe to let another man's scent get on him so easily. The others managed to wearily pull themselves into a haphazard group, leaning on one another in a messy kind of circle as they shared what little towels they had between them to clean themselves off. Several long minutes dragged on for an eternity before the silence was broken.

 

“Hey,” Hadrian growled low in his chest, the threatening edge in his tone subsiding more and more with each passing second.

 

He waited until he had the attention of every boy there before he continued.

 

“He likes... to be cuddled... after...” Hadrian's laboured breathing broke up his words, which now had a foreign lilt to them as he struggled to form certain sounds around the fangs protruding over his lip.

 

The other boys exchanged glances, some surprised, others simply silently questioning. Wordlessly, Makoto stood, moving to one of the closed locker cupboards in the corner and pulled out a bundle of thin blankets they used to stay warm during practices in colder weather. He cautiously approached Hadrian and offered them to him. Hadrian eyed Makoto warily, unable to stop his animal instincts from being on edge of the others despite the fact his conscious mind was fighting to take the lead and knew rationally that the other boys posed no threat.

 

Hadrian invited Makoto to join with a flick of his head, turning to continue holding Cael close. Makoto moved around them, quickly fashioning a makeshift kind of nest bed from the blankets before settling in on his back behind Hadrian. Hadrian's ears pricked warily, and he twitched tensely as he felt Makoto's arm snake around his waist but when he turned slightly and saw the warm grin greeting him out of his peripheral vision he slumped back into the floor, too tired to fight it.

 

Nagisa noticed that cuddle time was a-go and was completely into this new direction things were headed. He crawled excitedly over to them and, despite the terse atmosphere, snuggled up to Cael's back. He rest his head on Cael's shoulder, peeking up over at Hadrian with a coy smile tugging at the corners of his well used lips. Hadrian narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but the non-freckled blond didn't seem to have any ulterior motives and was simply enjoying cuddles. Hadrian supposed this _is_ what he had just directed them all to do, and Cael would probably enjoy it when he woke up anyway.

 

One by one the others shuffled in to join them, the pile growing further and further. Rin threw himself down at Makoto, sprawled over the brunet's legs as he tucked his head into the curve of Hadrian's waist and closed his eyes. The three of them shuffled, Hadrian twisting slightly until his head was cushioned on Makoto's tight chest, Cael still firmly tucked into the crook of his arm. Haru hammocked himself between Cael and Hadrian's ankles, using his rolled up shirt as a pillow. Rei nervously inched closer to the tangle of bodies while Nagisa noticed his hesitation and joyfully waved him closer. He set himself down quietly behind Nagisa, hiding his face in the blond's shoulder as though the embarrassment of what they had just done was finally kicking in.

 

They slept that way until the sun rose the next morning, a very awkward wake up waiting for them all to come back to reality. But for the time being they slept, enjoying the silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote nearly 17K words of porn over the span of nearly two years just to avoid getting out of bed one morning.
> 
> This is a lot of dicks.
> 
> It's also another victim/entry of my NaNoWriMo writing for this year!
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
